Follow the Trace!
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Eren."/"Ya, Heichou?"/"Panjatkan pohon itu untukku—tanpa 3DMG."-tugas absurd yang diberikan Heichou pada Eren tanpa alasan yang pasti. Warning inside.


"Eren."

"Ya, _Heichou_?"

"Panjatkan pohon itu untukku—tanpa 3DMG."

Mata hijau Eren mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari Levi-Heichou. Begitu ia melihat pohon apa yang dimaksud oleh atasannya, wajahnya berubah horor. **/**_Siapa pula yang iseng nanam pohon setinggi itu di sekitar markas?!_**/**

"Panjat sendiri. Kalau aku tahu kau meminta bantuan pada temanmu..." Wajah si _titan-shifter_ tambah pucat pasi begitu Levi membuat gerakan potong leher dengan tampang datarnya, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terperangah syok.

**/**_Berthold, di saat-saat seperti inilah kau sangat dibutuhkan,_**/** batin Eren merana, sebelum melepas bandananya dan memulai tugas (tidak terlalu) sakralnya untuk mematuhi perintah Levi.

Yang sabar ya, Nak.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Follow the Trace!**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** General, dengan sedikit bumbu romance.

**Rate:** Uh, T? Ada adegan berbahaya juga soalnya... Dan enggak—bukan lemon!

**Warning:** perintah _Heichou_ yang abstrak, _timeline_ sebelum pengenalan Female Titan, dan _hints shonen ai_. **:3**

**Disclaimer:** _Shingeki no Kyojin_ punyanya Isayama Hajime, saya cuma punya plot ini dan enggak ngambil keuntungan apapun selain hiburan semata.

**Oo—O—oO**

Ada sepatu tergeletak di bawah pohon tertinggi di sekitar kastil.

Petra Ral, yang saat itu sedang bertugas menjemur cucian, tidak sengaja melihat sepasang sepatu entah-milik-siapa itu ketika sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat menjemur. Matanya meneliti sepatu itu dari atas hingga bawah, mencoba mengira-ngira siapa sebenarnya si pemilik dari sepatu yang ditelantarkan ini. Ia baru sampai memikirkan nama Erd ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda berat terhempas ke tanah yang sangat keras tepat di belakangnya.

Tanpa perlu dikira-kira lagi, sudah ketahuan siapa si empunya sepatu nganggur itu begitu Petra menoleh ke belekang.

"Eren? Kamu datang dariman—oh. Jatuh dari atas... **SANA**?!" jerit Petra histeris begitu Eren menunjuk ke salah satu dahan pohon. Bukan main tingginya, soalnya. Dan Eren juga tidak memakai 3DMG-nya...

"Kamu enggak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas sambil memeriksa keadaan si empunya rambut coklat. Keranjang berisi cucian diletakkan dengan hati-hati di bawah pohon, karena tidak ada yang mau mencuci untuk kedua kalinya ketika suhu udara sedingin ini—bahkan jika perintah untuk mencuci ulang itu berasal dari sang Heichou yang terkenal suka_**coret**_maniak kebersihan. Diperiksanya Eren sejenak. Setelah memastikan tidak ada luka yang berarti (dan mengundang tanda tanya dalam hati; bagaimana caranya jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu tanpa mengalami patah tulang sedikitpun?), Petra menghela napas lega dan membiarkan Eren duduk dengan nyaman. "Dan kenapa kamu iseng banget manjat ke sana tanpa 3DMG, hah?"

Wajah Eren berubah BT seketika. "Perintah _Heichou_, Petra-_san_."

_Oh_. Pantas. "Yakin itu Heichou, bukan Hanji_-san_ yang menyamar?"

"Sejak kapan Pemimpin Skuad Hanji punya tampang sedatar itu?"

"...oke, jadi itu benar-benar _Heichou_."

Beruntunglah kalian tidak ada Levi di sana. Kalau ada, alamat ada dua kepala terpisah dari tubuh saat itu juga...

"Ngomong-omong, itu apa yang ada di tanganmu?" tanya Petra sambil menunjuk kertas yang ada di genggaman Eren. "Er, kertas ini? Tidak tahu, tadi nemu di atas sana dan mungkin ini alasan untuk perintah _Heichou_," jawab Eren, tidak terlalu percaya dengan jawabannya sendiri. Tangannya yang lowong (dan agak kaku setelah terhempas langsung ke tanah beberapa detik yang lalu) menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Buka?"

Keduanya terdiam sebelum menggangguk tidak yakin.

Lipatan kertas dibuka dengan tangan gemetar, dua pasang mata menatap kalimat—coret, kata—yang tertera dengan tanda tanya menyala, dan dua wajah yang berbeda saling pandang, mencoba untuk mencerna maksud dari kata '_Dungeon_' yang ada di kertas sana.

"Ini maksudnya disuruh pergi ke _dungeon_, gitu?"

"Enggak tahu..."

_Krik-krik-krik_. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Eren berdiri dan memakai sepatu _boots_-nya lagi. "Sampai jumpa nanti, Petra-_san_. Aku pergi ke dungeon dul—UWAAAH!"

Terdengar suara benda jatuh yang menghantam tanah keras untuk kedua kalinya, dan terlihat sosok Eren Jaeger yang terbaring dengan muka mencium tanah karena sepatunya menginjak rumput yang licin. Terlalu terfokus dengan tugas memanjat pohon dan mengira-ngira isi kertas, mungkin, sampai ia lupa hujan turun deras malam tadi.

"...perlu bantuan berdiri, Eren?"

"...boleh?"

**.**

_Tap-tap-tap._ Suara langkah kaki Eren (yang kali ini dengan hati-hati, karena jatuh terpeleset di tangga menuju bawah tanah itu _jauh_ lebih menyakitkan dibanding terpeleset di tanah berumput yang datar) menggema di sepanjang lorong menuju tempat yang menjadi kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu jerujinya perlahan, melangkah ke tempat tidurnya, dan menyadari ada lipatan kertas lain di sana. Dan ngomong-omong, kertasnya ada dua; ditumpuk dengan rapi dan simetris sampai Eren baru sadar kehadiran kertas kedua setelah ia mengambil yang pertama.

_Srak-srak_. Mata bulat Eren membaca deretan huruf yang ada di sana dengan teliti. Isinya berbunyi:

_Pergi ke ruanganku sekarang sambil membawa kertas kedua. _

_Jangan dibuka sebelum sampai kalau masih mau bernapas dengan santai._

Sungguh khas Levi-_Heichou_ sekali, eh?

**.**

Tiga kali ketukan di pintu, suara Levi yang mempersilakan si pengetuk masuk, dan pintu coklat itu pun terbuka; menampakkan sosok Eren yang sedikit ngos-ngosan. Matanya berkedip pelan saat melihat kehadiran sosok Irvin Smith dan Hanji Zoe di ruangan itu. Dan Eren berharap matanya sudah minus seperti Hanji, karena ia merasa sang _Heichou_ tengah melempar seringaian ke arahnya.

"Sudah kau temukan kertasnya?"

Eren menganggukkan kepala dan menunjukkan lipatan kertas kedua di tangan kanannya.

"Sekarang buka kertasnya dan bacakan jawaban dari isinya keras-keras."

Firasatnya berubah jadi tidak enak.

Sangat, sangat tidak enak.

"Uh..."

Tuh 'kan. Ia tidak salah. Memang ada yang salah dengan hari ini; dimulai ketika Heichou menyuruhnya untuk memanjat pohon yang kelewat tinggi tanpa 3DMG sampai membacakan isi pesan yang, er, sumpah kelewat absurd ini.

"Bacakan jawabannya sekarang, Jaeger!"

"_Y-Yes, Sir_!" sahut Eren langsung. Meski mulut berkata demikian, hatinya berkata, "Haduh Pak, kenapa harus di depan Komandan Irvin coba..."

"Jaeger!"

"E-eh—" Eren kelabakan. Kertas yang sudah terbuka itu membuatnya gemetaran. Wajahnya merah merona, seperti tomat yang baru matang dan siap dipanen. Irvin, yang sudah merasakan adanya hal yang tidak beres di ruangan ini, memilih untuk tidak meminum tehnya dulu, beda dengan Hanji yang dengan senang hati melahap donat oleh-oleh dari Irvin tanpa peduli situasi kondisi. Dan yah—

"Eren Jae—"

"_Daisuki_, _Heichou_!"

-sukseslah seorang Hanji Zoe tersedak donat yang baru sampai di tengah kerongkongannya. Selamatlah seorang Irvin Smith karena mengurungkan niatnya untuk meneguk tehnya. Hancurlah muka seorang Eren Jaeger di hadapan ketiga atasannya karena tugas abstrak dari sang Heichou yang, entah kurang kerjaan atau kelewat iseng, menyuruhnya membacakan jawaban dari perintah '_Katakan perasaanmu terhadapku sekarang juga!_' yang tertera di atas kertas sana.

Singkat kata, harga diri Eren sudah terdegradasi dengan kejam di hari yang ironisnya cerah ini.

"Lihat, Irvin? Sudah kubilang; kemampuan mengatur strategiku tidak kalah denganmu, 'kan?"

...barusan Levi bilang _**apa**_?

Terdengar helaan napas lelah sebelum Irvin berkata, "Tapi memanfaatkan bocah ini..."

"Semua adil dalam cinta dan perang, Irvin."

Sejak kapan pula seorang Levi mau mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu? Dengan seringaian lebar di wajahnya, pula.

"Uh—URGH! Seseorang, tolong air—"

"Minum saja tehku, Hanji. Belum kusentuh sama sekali."

Ketiga pemilik posisi atas di Scouting Legion itu saling berbicara satu sama lain, tidak mempedulikan sosok Eren yang terdiam membisu di tengah ruangan. Dengan urat berkedut di dahi dan tangan yang gemetaran (kali ini karena rasa nyeri bercampur kesal—terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya), didekatkannya telapak tangan kirinya ke mulutnya...

"...oh, gawat. Siapkan 3DMG-mu, Levi."

"Huh?"

...Eren sudah siap untuk merasakan rasa sakit ketika kulit telapak tangannya menyentuh giginya...

"Oh _shi_—"

"HUWAAA! EREN NGAMUK!"

.

Akhir kata, tugas kelewat abstrak dari seorang Levi berakhir dengan mengamuknya satu-satunya _titan shifter_ yang ada di sana. Sakit raga karena terjatuh dua kali di tanah yang tidak empuk dan sakit hati karena perasaannya sudah dipermainkan bukan kombinasi yang baik, apalagi kalau yang disakiti terkenal emosional. Peduli amat dengan bangunan kastil yang rusak; parahnya tidak seberapa dengan suasana hati Eren Jaeger saat ini.

"TANGGUNG JAWABLAH KAU, LEVIII!"

Dan cerita abal nan nista ini pun diakhiri dengan teriakan ngeri seorang Hanji Zoe yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari amukan titan!Eren.

**.**

**.**

**The end. **

**A/N:** ...abal, iya. Fanfic pertama di fandom ini, dan hasilnya... **#cries **

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ada yang mau baik hati meninggalkan review? **QwQ)/**


End file.
